villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angel of Death (Black Scorpion)
Angela Archer (also known as Angel of Death) is an antagonist from the 2001 Black Scorpion TV series, appearing in the episode "Kiss of Death". She was played by Nancy Valen. History Angela Archer is a police detective transferred to the City of Angels, but on her first night, she is caught by Darcy Walker beating up a shoplifting suspect after he was subdued, with Angela falsely claiming that he was resisting arrest. Darcy reports Angela's brutality, and that plus the shoplifter threatening legal action leding to Angela being placed on suspension. After turning in her badge and gun, an upset Angela encounters a pair of criminals and chases after them, with the chase heading atop an apartment building. During her pursuit, Angela falls off the top of the building, because of the leader criminal, but she somehow survives. Angela landed in front of Tender Lovin's, where she sees a hallucination of herself in a white garment calling to her. She gets back to a vertical base and later smashes the window, stealing the garment and tubes of lipstick. Angela headed to the Ministry of Angels Mission later that evening and made a costume and mask out of the garment. She also created a set of poisonous lips; melting the lipstick she took and mixing it with arsenic, and dipping a set of plastic lips in the substance. After donning her new outfit for the first time, Angela became a villainess known as the Angel of Death, and laughed evilly as she left the mission. In her first night out, the Angel encountered the shoplifter she previously assaulted and planted her kiss on him, which killed him. Angela later visited Darcy at the home and revealed her backstory, that her father was a priest at the Ministry of Angels Mission and he was murdered by an unknown man who took their donations. She cannot remember what he looked like, so she racked up arrests hoping to finally capture him. However, when Darcy tells Angela that she was the witness who reported Angela's brutality, Angela fumes and leaves. After hearing a report on a car theft, Angela arrives as her evil Angel of Death persona, and finds that the culprits are the same pair of criminals that she encountered before. The Angel of Death fought them again and killed them with her kiss, and at that moment, she encountered Black Scorpion, leading to a fight between the two. Rafferty appears just when Black Scorpion was moments away from receiving the Angel of Death's kiss, allowing the villainess to escape. The Angel of Death clashed with Black Scorpion again, after the evil vigilante added the Sanitation Psycho to her list, but she would later escape with her latest victim's vac-pack. As Darcy later figured out, the Angel of Death planned to use the vac-pack to kill all of the supervillains that Black Scorpion has put away, breaking into the jail and using the device to spread her arsenic through the vents and into the cells. Black Scorpion crashed the jail and fought against the Angel once again, but she was too late, and the poison was released. WIth that, Black Scorpion decided to open the cells, allowing the other villains to take the Angel down, while shutting off the poison. In the end of the episode, Angela Archer was arrested for her Angel of Death murders. Gallery Angela Archer.png Angel of Death 2.png Angel of Death 3.png Category:Female Category:One-Shot Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vigilante